Ahkmou
Ahkmou is a major antagonist of the BIONICLE series. He was a traitorous Po-Matoran, a minor servant of Makuta Teridax and Onewa's rival who wanted to betray the entire Matoran universe for the sake of his own agenda. He serves both as the supporting antagonist and temporarily anti-hero in the 2004 storyline, later as a minor antagonist in the 2001 storyline, one of the two main antagonists in Reign of Shadows alongside Teridax and later as the supporting antagonist in the first half in The Power That Be and later became the true main antagonist near the end of the story alongside Velika. He was voiced by Andrew Francis in the animated series. History Ahkmou is a carver in Po-Metru, which was in Metru Nui. He was skilled at many things in his work but master to none; and he was also aware that he had fallen short to Onewa, another Po-Matoran who would later become a Toa of Stone. Soon, his rivalry and resentment towards Onewa caused Ahkmou to find some ways to make himself famous. After Teridax successfully took over the Matoran Universe, Ahkmou was made to become the Turaga after Dume and the other six Turaga were captured and were later imprisoned in the Prison of the Dark Hunters. He ordered all the other Po-Matoran carvers to carve the statues of Teridax and banned any unauthorized arts. However, Dume and the other Turaga were eventually freed by the Toa Hagah, who were freed as they later devised a plan to expose Ahkmou. Soon after that, they made their way to the Coliseum where they successfully defeated the Rahkshi guards and prevented Ahkmou from getting out. Upon learning that the Turaga had made their way in, Ahkmou desperately tried to escape but was caught by Dume, who announced that Ahkmou was a traitor. Ahkmou was then arrested. The Power That Be After some few weeks, Ahkmou was imprisoned in the new Pit in Spherus Magna for his crimes until he was freed by Velika, who offered his alliance with him to destroy the Toa and Glatorian and take over Spherus Magna. At first, Ahkmou refused as he told the Great Being that he only served himself and nothing else. Personality Ahkmou was known for being cunning, dishonest, manipulative, and devious. He always sided with whomever he thought would get him ahead. He also involved himself in many crimes and schemes of those on the evil side without even getting caught. Ahkmou seems to only care for himself but not caring for anyone else. Powers and Abilities Like all Po-Matoran, Ahkmou has minor increased physical strength. He also carries a Kanoka disk launcher, like all Matoran in Metru Nui. Gallery Ahkmou_Set.png|Ahkmou in his set form. Ahkmou.png Comic_Matoran_Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou as he appears in the comic. Comic_Onewa_Metru_and_Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou confronted by Onewa. AhkmouTower.png|Ahkmou pretending to be trapped on the monolith. Po-Matoran.png|Ahkmou among the other Matoran in the animated series. MNOGII_Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou after being rebuilt. MNOLGII_Ahkmou's_Shop.png|Ahkmou in his shop. Trivia *Ahkmou was originally planned of becoming the Toa of Shadow and served as one of the main antagonists in the 2008 storyline. However, this concept was abadoned for the favor of Takanuva who became the Toa of Twilight in the story instead. *Akhmou was one of the few Matoran who were the villains in the series. The other are Mavrah, Gavla, Radiak, Kirop, Vican, Vultraz and Velika. *However, Velika was a protagonist in the 2006 storyline and is actually a Great Being disguised as a Po-Matoran Navigation Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Lego Villains Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Outcast Category:Weaklings Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Kids Category:Abusers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Spy Category:Tyrants Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Villains Category:Inconclusive